


Moirai

by Lexicon3000



Series: Multiversal Gaps [6]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comments make me write more, Despair, Drama, Everyone is like HELP, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goddess, Goddess of destiny, Hitchhiker goddess, M/M, Mall Shenanigans, Moirai, Multi, No one can out-prank the Reader not even Sans, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sans, Reader answers his call, Reader is a Goddess, Reader is devious, Sans calls for help, Sans is so tired of everyone's shit, White human soul, Why can't they get rid of this stranger lol, You save them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: ~"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Razz exclaimed in anger."Excellent!~ We can attack in any direction!~" Reader chirped. Sans shared a horrified glance with Stretch who just grinned stiffly. Red outright laughed at Reader's weird attitude.~Sans fails to fix the machine to send his alternates back to their universes, instead, the machine is unusable and Sans is left with a heavy feeling of despair. His soul calls for help.Somebody came. More specifically, you did, Reader.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Multiversal Gaps [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830481
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	1. A Plea For Help

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

The silence woke her. 

It had all gone quiet. So still that she almost felt fear. 

~

**0800Z**

**(3 AM)**

Sans straightened his white stained shirt and got to his feet as if he were facing an inquisition. Arrayed within the dark walls of the dingy basement were the other alternates that knew anything about the machine- excluding Mutt who never bothered helping. Sans could see Red glowering at him from the round wooden table positioned in the middle of the room, Stretch scraping a chair as he finally arrived, sitting down with a huff. Sans finally spoke,   
“so, i know this is gonna be the worst news yet, and i’m not going to break it to you slowly,” he sighed, “the machine is fried completely, the only strong enough power source has been depleted and unless we somehow find something stronger than the core itself there’s no way of getting everyone back to their universes.”   
“so you mean to tell us that we’re fucked?” Red snapped, sitting upright.   
“yes, that is exactly right.” Sans slumped, impending doom seeping into his expression, “everything we’ve done up to this point was useless.” Despair. It hung over the skeleton like a fog. He winced as Red slammed his fist onto the table angrily before vanishing into thin air, teleporting to who knows where. Stretch’s expression was unreadable, but his eye lights locked onto Sans’ for a moment and he himself felt **judged.** Then Stretch too teleport away, leaving the smoke fumes from his cigarette behind. 

Sans deflated, his legs trembling a bit. He had known it would be hard to break it to them, but it was even harsher in person rather than thought. His soul dimmed as he vanished. 

His soul cried for help, even though he didn’t believe there was anyone who could truly fix this mess. 

~

The goddess of Destiny, Moirai, answers Sans’ plea, unknown to him. 

A smirk. “Things are starting to get interesting.”


	2. Hitchhiker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

Everyone was considerably restless today, Blue, Paps, Edge, and Razz were cycling through challenge after challenge to distract themselves, continuing through obstacle courses to cooking, to who could find their brother first. The house was energetic to a point, either buzzing with playfulness and competition, or just the flat feeling of loss. 

Sans wasn’t responding too much after explaining the situation, holing up in his bedroom and not coming out unless it was for meals. Why should he? It wasn’t like he had to work on the machine anymore. 

“SANS! COME WITH US, WE ARE GOING ON A SHOPPING TRIP!” Called Pap, and Sans was tempted to opt out-- at least until his bro burst in and grabbed him by his hood. “COME BROTHER! ADVENTURE AWAITS!” Sans made a sound close to    
“ok.” and that was enough for Paps, who bounded downstairs with invigorating enthusiasm. Red came into view in the living room, being harassed by his brother to come on the shopping trip as well.    
“i don’t wanna go on ur stupid shoppin’ trip--” he tried to argue, but Edge was having none of it.   
“I WILL NOT HAVE YOU WASTING AWAY ALL DAY LONG WATCHING STUPID TV! GET UP!” Edge snapped, dumping Red off the couch violently. Red landed with a small,    
“oof!” 

Sans had the urge to laugh at Red, but resisted when Red noticed his presence, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets, glaring. 

Paps spoke up, “NOW NOW, NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE! WE MUST DECIDE WHO’S DRIVING!” Sans spoke up,    
“i can drive paps, it’s fine.” His brother “NEH HEH HEH’ED” happily,

“I SEE YOU ARE COMING AROUND! WONDERFUL! ONWARD!” Paps exclaimed. The rest of the brothers were trailing into the room, namely Stretch and his bro, along with Razz and Mutt. They appeared indifferent about the situation. 

It was tedious getting everyone into the car, and there wasn’t much room. Sans was positioned in the driver’s seat while Paps sat shotgun. The rest were piled in the back two rows, considering that the vehicle was a van and not a regular car. Sans stepped on the gas once everyone was in, maneuvering out of the driveway and down the gravel winding road. 

Trees on either side loomed, causing shadows to bleed inside the car. When they reached the freeway, everyone seemed to relax, knowing that no other less friendly skeletons would be jumping their vehicle. 

The clean milky sky was blue and bright, with golden hues of the bright morning cutting through. In the distance Sans thought he saw a flicker of a shadow on the side of the road. Sans looked closer and realized it was a person. How did they get stranded in the middle of the freeway? Sans didn’t see any broken down cars nearby. 

“SANS THAT HUMAN APPEARS TO BE STRANDED! WE MUST SAVE THEM AT ONCE!” Paps exclaimed, “WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN ON SUCH A BUSY ROAD!” Sans jolted having just passed the person, and flicked his haphazard lights on.    
“sure whatever, we got room back there?” Sans asked apathetically, glancing in the rearview mirror. Razz scoffed,    
“WHY SHOULD WE ALLOW A STRANGE HUMAN INTO OUR VEHICLE!? THEY GOT THEMSELVES STUCK AND THEY SHOULD GET THEMSELVES OUT OF IT!” It quickly became pure anarchy after that, everyone having a unique opinion on the matter. Sans let out a long sigh, and realized dully that the human was approaching his van. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


You made your way over to the vehicle, your soul pulsing positively, showing that this was the right car. You had to follow the dull throbbing of the monster’s soul, knowing if you could get to him sooner rather than later it would be great. Speaking of said monster, he rolled down the nearest window by the driver’s seat, poking his skull out,    
“you need a lift?” he asked simply, bone brow raised in question. You smile kindly, ignoring how the van’s gas fumes were blasting heat on your legs.    
“Yeah, I’m a bit stranded. I’m surprised you even pulled over, a lot of cars just ignored me.” You say, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly. Sans eyed you cryptically, not liking the lack of backstory for  _ how  _ you got stranded and  _ why.  _ You smile slyly, leaning on the driver’s side door, causing Sans to lean backwards.    
“Do you trust me?” You asked out of the blue. Sans snorted, 

“nope.” You grin,   
“Smart skeleton.” Sans seemed a bit caught off guard by your flippancy, but otherwise seemed unaffected.    
“you got room for me?” You ask, eyeing the considerably packed vehicle. Sans grinned,    
“if you don’t mind sittin’ on someone’s lap, yeah.”

  
You laughed aloud,    
“I’m down for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for small chapters, my time is usually limited. I still try though :D
> 
> and you finally get a glimpse of the Reader YAY
> 
> Everyone have a cookie
> 
> *Gives everyone a cookie*

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
